Bloody Triangle
by Riku's World
Summary: Being pinned down by two sadist on the same bed?  what could it be?  enjoy, MukuroxReaderxBelphegor   haha, watch out, LEMON and 3sm, don't like don't read  fufu  Enjoy


**Bloody Triangle**

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Mukuro x Reader x Belphegor<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! I don't own you either ^^, I only own the plot~

Warning: OOC~, Lemon scene ^^

Beta-ed by: Shikangae

A/N: M-my first threesome fic…hehehe, a challenge from my beta~ and I was nervous since both of the men are…yeah, you know…sadists, fufufu, but hope it pleases you Shiccan and you too, readers, check this! =D

The moon shone magnificiently, illuminating the dark, starry night sky as you contemplated it through your room window, completely hypnotized by its beauty. Your (e/c) orbs glistened together with the moonlight but the captivated spark quickly faded as you tilted your head, hearing laughing –one of the two laughters you most hated.

"Kufufu~, we meet again, (f/n)." said the man, acting like he owned the place as he sat on your bed, one leg resting on the other and leaning his chin on his covered palm, mischievously smiling at you.

You slowly closed the window and keeping your temper in check you approached him, "You…why.. are.. you.. here? EXPLAIN ! YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS, OR ELSE I'LL RIP OFF YOUR THROAT!"

You were fed up with the sound of his creepy snicker ringing over and over in your head, you even bidded him to stop but he still did it AGAIN, NOW, at your face.

"Kufufufufu~, finally I get to meet my princess. I really missed you, my lovely (f/n).", he didn't flinch, even after you sat beside him.

In fact, you really missed him but hated him at the same time because he didn't even give you a damn good contact for one month and you were pissed at the fact that you actually brought your phone everywhere and every time even when you were bathing in case you'd hear from the man sitting beside you.

"Cut the act, nappo[1]…che, not even giving me any news? What kind of jerk are you? And that Sloth was staring at me in a creepy way then scaring the crap out of me with that shitty laughter of his!" you gritted your teeth, clenching your fist tightly as if you badly wanted to punch someone.

Mukuro patted your head and kissed your cheek softly, amused by your blushing face. "My apologize (f/n), communications were impossible and I couldn't use anything to contact you. Kufufu~, and the Varia's storm? Did you let him touch you?"

Oh no, you could feel that the illusionist was tremendously mad at you despite his still smiling like nothing happened. You were cold-sweating and suddenly in a defensive urge, you knew that he'd pay for the one month's debt right now and you were willing to let that happen, but unfortunately the Sloth allegory was already there and eyeing you and you swore you wouldn't get any peace if he barged in like he always did –and as always you'd end up sleeping with Lussu after those incidents.

And damn! You were right, just when the illusionist's mouth connected with yours, the door burst open widely thanks to a man who now came darkly chuckling into your room. "Shishishi~, princess, wanna play now?"

Your mouth widely gaped as the fake prince advanced toward the both of you, letting out a chilling aura when he saw the man who sat beside you which did exactly the same.

"U-umm…Mukuro? Bel? _Shit…they're going to mess my room up._" You stood up and the lightening in between their eyes fully connected.

"Kufufu, (f/n), looks like you found another toy to play with…didn't you?" Mukuro smiled direfully at you, and that very idea applied to Bel as well, "Shishishi~, Princess~, You can't have two lovers at the same time, espescially if the other one is a peasant. Punishment must be given, princess. Shishishi~"

Guess they won't mess up your room because you didn't picture them biting each other's neck and staining the glassy floor with tides of blood, but…when Bel grabbed his knives and set them between his fingers while Mukuro already gazed at you with a lustful look, you knew what would be messed up that night…You.

_Better go to Lussu's and get some sleep there before they do something odd…_

When you hopefully glanced at the door, you realised it was perfectly locked and you wondered when and who locked the door, someone in the Varia must have some conspiracies against you to let the psychotic fake prince in your room and successfully lock away the only escape. You made a note to yourself that you'd crush down that Fran-boy after the business in your room was done and over with.

"Bel! I'm not your lover! And Mukuro, stop giving me the creep!" you slowly backed off but not fast enough as the pineapple-head suddenly stood in front of you and Bel behind you.

"For just this one time… I'll punish you (f/n). kufufufu~."

"Shishishi~, I'll take part in your game, peasant."

"Kufufufu, I hope you'll co-operate, fake prince."

You swore that simply hearing their conversation made a shiver travel all the way down your spine as they didn't even look at each other and remained as they were, in front of and beside you, giving you hair-raising looks while your room was mixed with their mixed ominous laughing.

They lifted you up harshly and tossed you on the bed like a potato sack, leaving you whimpering as you were bounced on the bed. "Uhh… you better forget anything you are planning to do NOW …"

No, not once you'd feel so humiliated, not even after Tsunayoshi Sawada assigned you to assist the Varia by joining them –at that time you were already in a relationship with Mukuro-, not even after the countless nights of that fake prince barging in your room and throwing his knives recklessly at you while saying those princess nonsense, you should have thanked God that he never burst in when you secretly met Mukuro in your room but today… your nightmare came true…

Mukuro removed the glove covering his palm with his teeth, grinning sexily at you while the fake prince got started by setting into a sitting position behind you, his low signature snicker teasing your shivering lobe.

Oh God… you were smothered by the thought that Mukuro was sooo hot right now and you really wanted to pounce on him then screw him senseless, but you refrained from doing it, no going wild when another man was behind you, especially when you could guess what he considered doing to you.

You suddenly felt cold steel slicing through your neck lightly and you gasped as Bel suddenly sucked on the blood pouring from the fresh wound, "Akh! What the he—ahh!" a second moan escaped your throat when Mukuro slipped his cold fingers under your shirt.

Then you felt another sharp cold sensation, moving up your waistline, cutting through the fabric as it revealed your delicious smooth skin to the prince's greedy eyes. you couldn't help but clasp Mukuro's clothing tightly with a trembling grip, beginning to lose your balance as another you were inflicted another slice.

"Oya,oya, the princess is aroused already? Are you enjoying your punishment, (f/n)? kufufufu~." Said Mukuro while trailing his finger on your body, making you whine once again.

"Shishishi~, let the prince paint your body, princess." Alas he did it again, all those cutting and licking drove you crazy, the pain jolting up your nerves, moreover those dirty whispers on your ear turned you on.

"Mmmh…akhh…" your body was on fire, you completely lost your mind when Mukuro threw your torn shirt on the floor along with your bra and his tongue made its way to one of your hardening nubs while Bel was massaging the other one as well as tasting the blood flowing freely from every wound he had craved in your back.

You irremediably needed release down there while they did only take care of the upper part, so you tremblingly moved your hand down and took off your shorts sport pants, but someone abruptly gripped your hand and intertwined your fingers with his. You knew it was Bel since he laughed again at your ears, "Shishi~, you are not allowed to punish yourself, princess."

You cried in despair as they wouldn't even let you touch yourself, you were hoping that Mukuro would please you soon but the pleasure was still not coming South, all of it focused North, and that's when you lost it.

As the illusionist was done with your stone-hard nipple, he continued smearing his saliva all over you body, starting with the skin between your mountains then went almost painfully slow down. Just when you went to moan again, Bel had fast swallowed it , slipping his tongue in your gasping mouth and ruthlessly tasting it. He tasted of steel and iron, your blood's flavor. The fake prince even made your saliva turn red with his bloody tongue inside, swallowing even more of it when Mukuro's finger finally slipped onto your half-removed pants.

"N-no… Please…akh! I-I'm mmmhh…begging you…"

"Shishishi, begging us for what, princess…?"

You felt that your body would melt anytime as Mukuro's tongue was making its way up your thigh, slightly moving closer to your wet underwear. And once again fabric was cut, this time it being your underwear, you didn't even notice and damn…that was an expensive one. As the fallen lord marked your thigh, white-hot pain flashing through your lacerated skin, and a bloodthirsty Mukuro would be glad to taste it, he pinned you down, made your back press against the bed.

"Ahh… I should change your postion (f/n)… or you won't feel me at the fullest…Kufufufu." He said, taunting you as he flipped you on your back, making you support yourself on your elbows and knees.

You growled and held your hand toward the man who sat in front of you, with the firm intention to unzip his pants and tease his aroused partner located inside. Looked like he'd let you do it, as he didn't move but just maneuvered your hand to touch his hip then someone's hand pushed your face closer to Mukuro's partner.

"You should appreciate that, peasant. Shishishi, now princess, let me see how tough you are." He grinned as he suddenly intruded between your thighs, making you scream loudly. The echo of your scream and his groan resounded around as he began rubbing his privates against yours.

"Oya, oya, I should thank you then, kufufufu." As he felt your hot breath down there, he smirked, "I never thought you really wanted me so bad (f/n)." Then he finally let you see his arousal, pushing you closer, and didn't bother restraining his husky chuckle "Here you go, (f/n)."

His breathing got heavy, and you knew he was pleased by your service as you heard his pants beginning to echo together with yours and Bel's. Your moan changed into a persistent humming as you swallowed the so-called peasant's shaft, giving it a warm and wet touch which would for sure drive him nuts.

It was embarrassing to let an other man touch you, even more so when the in and out movement of his finger made you feel incredibly good there, but the tears began flooding as you felt something intruding your rear, and it really hurt and made you stop licking Mukuro as you buried your face in the bedsheets, screaming in agony.

"Shishishi, the prince lubed it for you princess, mind if the prince gets to enter first? It's kind of hard to go in normally in your current position, so the prince chooses to do anal. Shishishi~."

"Kufufufu, that's the way, fake prince. Her core is mine… now now, (f/n), you prepared me well I guess." He smirked at your flushed face, quickly getting rid of his clothes and giving you a nice view of his thin, tight body.

"Oya, oya…you already coming, (f/n)? That's a quick one. Let's help you sit up so I'll have better access, kufufufu." He said, implicitly commanding Bel to pull out a second which he did with great disappointment, and you came closer to the edge when Bel thrusted back in afterwards.

Breathing shallowly, your lungs feeling mercilessly sore, tired with all of those moaning and gasping and screaming, you'd still go for it again. They began thrusting into you, assaulting both your backside and your core, making you insanely cry out and tightly grip your blanket as you refrained from making any sound to call either of their names.

"Unghh…so tight…" the Storm guardian uttered faintly, he panted and had to rest his head on your right shoulder.

"I…hh..got to…ukhh…agree." Mukuro supported his frenzied self on your left shoulder as you threw your head back and let out a loud cry when Mukuro bit on the crook of your neck, letting some more crimson taint your raw skin, and kissed your swollen lips.

Their pace got harder and faster, both in overdrive, you came, your juice overflowing as Mukuro went even faster, then both of them released their seed inside you, Bel first and Mukuro right after. You panted and let yourself drop on the bed, still feeling on fire after all of this rough love making. You swore you'd kill them both after you got enough strength to move your little finger, feeling more ashamed than ever. But you felt that tonight would be a long, restless night, as they began to heat you up again, using you as a fountain for the red sweetness again.

Uh oh, here came round two…poor you…gone through a lot, and still having no idea of what was to come...

A/N: Aww, it's done. Poor reader… hmm…is it good? O.o I don't really know how to write an active girl, so I'm just using a bit of active seasoning then continue it with a passive one since the men are in control and are the dominating ones, I read many fics to get references to write this, I even forgot the titles. Hahaha, hope you guys liked it ^^. Review please~ Thanks~

[1] Pineapple


End file.
